Hyuugas move in With Naruto?
by nulyak
Summary: Sequal to Naruto Moves in with the Hyuugas! This starts a month after the Hyuugas move in!UPDATE! NEW HUMOR! AND WILL HINATA GET HER MAN? ONLY HUMOR AWAITS! CHAPTER TWO UPDATE FINNALY! WHATS IN CHAPTER 2? The real reason Shikamaru is lazy! CH 3 Comes soon
1. Ramen has crack in it?

Hyuuga's Move in with Naruto?:"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked outside Naruto's new house. She walked out of her new room. Outside it was Hanabi with breakfast. There was a bowl in her hand.

"Here's breakfast," Hanabi said. "Ramen again?! They must've put crack in the ramen for it to addict Naruto to it!" Hinata murmured in fury. "That must be it, Naruto's addicted to crack!" 

Hinata fell to the ground and started crying. Hanabi looked stupefied and walked away. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the living room, Hiashi was watching TV. He took a skip of his coffee. He was wearing morning robes. He took a another sip of coffee. While he was drinking Naruto bust in!

"Don't you dare touch me!" Naruto said. He was in his sexy Jutsu state (I'll call him Naruko). Neji was chasing him.

"P-panties!" Neji screamed pervertidly.

Naruko jumped on the TV followed by Neji. Then he jumped on the couch. Then on Hiashi's family jewels!

"WHAT!" Hiashi yelled. Naruko jumped off. Then Neji came and jumped on Hiashi's family jewels! "OMG!" Hiashi spat out the coffee then dropped the mug on his family jewels w/ the coffee falling out.

Naruko continued to run in circles. Hiashi growled in fury! "ATTENTION! HYUUGA MEETING!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about two minutes, the Hyuugas were in the living room. Hiashi was looking serious. "As you know our living conditions have been horrible."

"Indeed" Neji said.

"Like, totally!" Hanabi said.

"Yo man that's what's up!" Hinata said in here DJ voice!

"Oh god….Well anyway, we need to get rid of Naruto! PERMANENTLY!" Hiashi yelled.

Hinata gasped!

"Or at least get him to stop eating crack everyday…" Hiashi said.

"OH NO! NARUTO REALLY IS ON CRACK! WAH WAH WAH!" Hinata cried.

Neji smiled. Hanabi looked indifferent.

"OK! Operation: NO MORE CRACK- is on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking down the street to Ichiraku. Hey walked inside.

"HEY! AYAME! HOW BOUT TEN ORdERS OF RAMEN SURPREMES!" Naruto yelled.

"OK Naruto-kun!" Ayame said winking at Naruto.

Hinata came up and looked at Naruto. Naruto was talking and Ayame said something back. When he was served. Naruto hugged Ayame and gave her a kiss.

Hinata looked enraged! "HOW DARE SHE!" Hinata thought.

Soon Naruto was done. He ordered 2nds (Then 3rd, then 4th,). Soon he left. Hinata watched him leave.

"OK Missy!" Hinata muddered. She pulled out a shot gun from her pocket! "Astalavista…BABY!"

BANG !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame: YOU SON OF A GUN!

Hinata: HOW DARE YOU!"

Me: Like it? Very random but funnt! Plz review! And also…thank you all for the reviews on Naruto Moves in with the Hyuugas


	2. Shikamaru's Breakdown! Dont be offended

(Note: I like Hinata

**(Note: I like Hinata. She's my favorite female Naruto character so don't get offended by this before story. For entertainment only)**

**Hinata: I got a gun from where? Makes no sense.**

me: YOU GOT YOUR UGLY FACE FROM WHERE? THAT MAKES NO SENSE

Hinata:….mmmm

**Me: I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far. **

**Hinata: You know what…that was uncalled for…**

**Me: You know what….I'll bye you a Life sized Naruto doll. It is very accurate.**

**Hinata: (Thinking: Jackpot!) We're cool.  
**

**CHAPTER 2:  
Ayame VS Hinata! Anti Cocaine Adventure!**

Naruto was walking around in the forest, looking full and triumphant. But suddenly he heard someone. Someone was crying. It was a male voice he heard.

"(mutter), (Mutter). Wah…haw."

Naruto looked around a tree and saw a familiar face. "What the! What's going on here!!"

"Oh….I'm so ashamed Naruto…" Shikamaru said while whimpering. Shikamaru stood up and hugged him like a mother would. "I'm addicted to COCAINE!! That's why I'm not enthusiastic about anything. I've always done cocaine! But it's increased every sense I was on Asuma's team!!"

Shikamaru cried more and more. Naruto broke away from Shikamaru's grasp and ran back to the village.

He stopped running after he got to a crowded area. "Whoo! Free…" Naruto scratched his back and

"NARUTO! HELP ME!"

Naruto turned around and saw Shikamaru falling from the sky, his arms stretched out ready to hang on to Naruto. Naruto jumped out of the way and Shikamaru fell on his face. The orange ninja began to dash off. All the people began to stare and make way.

Shikamaru chassed Naruto around several streets non stop.

"NARUTO! I NEED YOU TO BE WITH ME!"

The people around them looked at Naruto and Shikamaru with disgust.

"GAY!" Someone yelled.

Elsewhere:

Hinata was staring Ayame in the face. A grin was on Ayame's face. Ayame had a Kunai and Hinata's gun.

"So...how many bullets are left in this?" Ayame asked grinning.

Hinata growled. "5. But first, how did you do that?"

Ayame laughed maniacally. "I'm A Killer Kung Fu Ramen Serving Mother # !"

Hinata stared back and snickered. "So I guess you know Crazy Woman no Jutsu…"

Ayame nodded. She dashed at Hinata with a bowl of ramen in her hand and smashed it outside her head(For people that don't know what it means it means that she hit Hinata on her head). Hinata fell to the ground. Ayame began gangster stomping her.

Ayame bit her thumb and performed the summoning seal. "SUMMONING JUTSU!"

Hinata looked up and saw a giant bowl of old ramen (1000000 B.C old). It tipped over and spilled over Hinata thus making her cloths see through.

"You son of a-!"

Naruto House:

Naruto was sitting in his room, all the windows shut. He took out some ramen from under the bed and snorted it.

"AH!!" Naruto yelled. He pulled his fist back and punched the bowl of ramen. "It aint easy, being addicted to ramen…"

"I know how you feel," a voice said out of nowhere.

"Finnaly!" Naruto yelled turning around to the voice. It was Shikamaru.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru yelled. "Give me your advice! I need it! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Naruto dashed out of his room and ran all around the house at hi speed while Shikamaru was left in the dust. The fox boy ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He sat down on the toilet and took a breath.

"Please," Shikamaru sniffed. He was in the bathroom with Naruto, on his knees. Little did Naruto know, Hanabi had just returned to the house after being picked up by Hiashi. They had just walked in the house.

"Dad, I swear that there is this huge freaking talking toad in the toilet. I saw it before I left!"

Hiashi nodded. "This better be the truth Hanabi…"

They walked up the stairs towards the bathroom. They heard wails and shouts like "NO!"  
and "OH PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME!"

Hiashi and Hanabi opened the door and saw, as Hinata in DJ form would say, "Shikamaru looked like his big ol' dome was all up in Naruto's peanuts while day were getting freaky." Well that's what it looked like….

"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NARUTO UZUMAKI!"


End file.
